Shou Nobunaga
A 15-year-old student at Mitakihara High, the son of a wealthy salesman and Alice Rinju's once-boyfriend. Personality Shou is often abrasive and rude, even to people he knows well. However, in the latter case, he views as a form of helping: by picking on their insecurities and weaknesses in the moment, he saves them from making worse trouble for themselves down the road. His girlfriend, Alice, is one of the few people he professes he cannot think of a criticism for, along with his late cousin Anisa. Apperance Shou has short brown hair and aqua eyes. He has a lithe build and is fairly tall, espcially in comparasion to his girlfriend Alice. He often wears expensive and masculine brand clothing. History 'Introduction' Shou makes his presence known to Alice by first stealing the syringe she uses to administer her insulin, and then insulting her sister in class, actions which earn him a broken arm from Alice. This is revealed to be a ploy to get her attention more than anything, and he and Alice begin a relationship soon after. Their relationship was often characterized by a high amount of libido on his part, which was seldom reciprocated by Alice, resulting in strain on their relationship in several cases. Anisa Arc Shou discovers the truth about witches and Puella Magi when Alice chooses to let him in on the revelations in her aunt's diary. Making the connection instantly to Anisa's suicide, he vows to 'take his city back,' and to this end creates In Euphoria Clad. Anisa frequently tortures him in visits to his dreams, which distresses him greatly. It is not entirely without benefit, however: through her, he hears of the coming arrival of Walpurgis Night. Choosing to accompany the members of In Euphoria Clad (with the notable exception of Alice) to Kamitsuki Dojo, Shou is killed while defending Kiki from Anisa. Relations 'Alice Rinju ' Shou initially bullies Alice, picking on her because of her agressive personality and frail health. However, when she breaks his arm in ratalitation to his teasing, he starts to show interest in her, trying to become friends and eventually falling in love with her. He bluntly kisses Alice as a means of confession, causing her to run away. The next day, she challenges him to a fight and as soon as she realizes he will not hurt her, she accepts his confession. The two then enter a reationship. Despite their frequent disagreements and Shou's libido mostly going unrequieted, the two truly loved each other as both friends and lovers. Their relationship came to an abrupt end when Shou died in the mountains. 'Anisa Nobunaga ' During the time Anisa spend living with Shou and his parents, Shou looked up to his older cousin. He once confessed to Alice that he cannot find anything he didn't like about her. What he did not know, however, is that Anisa was in love with him and committed suicide because they couldn't be together. Shou hates witches because he thinks they are responsible for Anisa's suicide, unable to find any reason why she would take her own life. When Anisa returns, brutally raping Shou as on of her first acts, Shou abandons all hope of ever forgiving her. Later, he learns of Anisa's plans to make him and her the new Adam and Eve and sacrifices himself in order to thwart her plans. Trivia *He has no sense of smell. *Shou and Alice both love music, but Shou love pop and hip-hop, wherease Alice likes indie music. Category:Humans Category:Dead Category:Characters Category:Main Characters